You Don't Remember Me?
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: Humanstuck AU. Aradia gets in a bus crash and loses part of her memory. Now it's up to Sollux, Feferi, and their friends to get it back at all costs, before she grows too distant...
1. Chapter 1

Wow, so I haven't posted in months :P I just haven't had any good ideas until now. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Aradia got onto the bus, and sighed as she sat down. Being a sophomore sure was a lot of work, and she wished more than anything that she could go back to ninth grade. Hell, she wished she could go back to middle school! But what made each day worth it was that this school was a private science academy, and just thinking about making her mom proud as an amazing archeologist made her more determined to finish high school with flying colors. The bus started to rumble, and she saw a figure running toward it. She lightly smiled as she realized that it was her best friend Feferi. Feferi had come to the academy just a month after school started, just like Aradia. Despite having different dreams, and working in different sections of the school, they remained best friends. Feferi hopped next to Aradia, out of breath, but smiling. Then, on came Sollux, a boy she had known since middle school.

"Hey AA." he greeted. Aradia smiled and said a small hello to her lispy friend. Sollux greeted Feferi as well, and took his usual place, which was two seats from the front. Feferi smiled extra wide at Aradia and nudged her, at which Aradia rolled her eyes and ignored her friend. Feferi had known about Aradia's little crush on Sollux for quite awhile now, and was urging her to make a move. But Sollux had already started to talk about something else, which made Aradia greatful that she didn't have to endure Feferi's constant nagging.

"So, was school boring today?" he asked, leaning up against the seat.

"No, just really hard. We had this really nasty substitute named Mr. Spades. He didn't know what the hell he was talking about the whole time, and anytime we would accidentally touch the specimen with our hands, he got super pissed." Feferi said, slumping in her seat. She was referring to the autopsy they had to do on different creatures that had died from human causes, as part of their 'save the ocean' unit. Aradia had also had a rough class period.

"Calculus was the only class that bothered me. Mrs. Paint seemed extremely angry the whole time, and if a student made one mistake while answering a question, she would rant about how she was a failure for a teacher." Aradia said. Feferi looked at her weirdly.

"That's really odd. Mrs. Paint is like, the nicest teacher in school." Aradia just shrugged, as if to say, "I don't know why she was so pissed off." She then turned to Sollux and asked how his day was.

"It was obviously a hell of a lot better than your guys' days. I didn't have any problems with any teachers. Except Eridan kept bothering me during lunch. But I fixed that issue real fast." Sollux said with a shit eating smirk.

"How'd you fix it, dare I ask?" Feferi cautiously questioned. Sollux pushed up his glasses.

"I squirted milk on him and told him to go take a swim." Sollux said. Feferi scolded him for being mean, while Aradia giggled. Truth be told, Aradia could barely tolerate Eridan at all, so she was glad that Sollux did what he did. The bus had stopped at its first stop a few minutes after they had stopped talking, and it was Sollux's and Feferi's stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aradia! By the way, your birthday's coming up in a few days, you need to tell me what you want." Feferi said as she stepped off.

"You don't have to tell me AA. I already got you something." Sollux said, smiling. "See ya." Aradia said her goodbyes, then thought about what she wanted for her birthday. She also thought about Sollux's present and smiled, thinking of all the possibilities. But then she focused back on thinking of what Feferi might get her. She never really wanted much. Just a new archeologist hat, like the one Indiana Jones would wear. She always envied him for that. She suddenly felt a buzz come from her pocket. Aradia brought out her phone to see that Feferi had texted her.

')(ave you decided w)(at you want for your birt)(day yet?'

Aradia rolled her eyes and smiled. Her friend was very impatient sometimes.

'Yes. I'll send y0u a link in a minute.'

And then, it happened. Aradia was so preoccupied with finding that link that she didn't notice that the bus driver had collapsed at the wheel. It was screams of panic that had brought her out of her trance. But she could hardly get a scream out herself when the bus collided with a concrete highway divider. It had been going so fast that as soon as it made contact with the divider, it had bounced back, spun out of control, and flipped all the way over. Lots of kids screamed in agony, some were hanging on the seats for dear life. But Aradia had been jarred around so much, that she was beginning to lose consciousness. She fell to the roof of the bus just before she blacked out, cellphone in hand.

'Aradia, w)(at's taking you so long? I t)(ought you said you had found t)(e t)(ing you wanted.'

'Aradia? Are you ok? W)(at's going on?'

')(ello?'


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the length of the chapters :P

* * *

Aradia had no idea where she was. All she knew was that it was pitch black, and distant beeps could be heard. But that was all she knew. It kind of scared her. She just stood there for a moment, wondering if it was a dream, or reality. But that question was soon answered as the beeps now got louder, and voices could be heard.

"She's waking up..."

"Oh thank God!"

Aradia's eyes popped open as she stared at all of the people around her. Now she was severely confused. Were all of these people doctors?

"Oh Aradia! I almost thought you would never make it! But I didn't lose hope! I knew my precious girl would pull through." Aradia's mom said, hugging her daughter.

"Uh, thanks I guess..." Aradia said awkwardly. Her mom pulled away from her and looked concerned.

"Aradia? What's wrong? You're acting like you don't know your own mother." she said nervously. Aradia just stared back.

"Wait, you're my mom? Huh. I guess you look like me. Well, I guess..." but Aradia didn't even bother to finish. Her mom's expression had gone from concerned to horrified in less than three seconds. The doctors, having seen this happen, quickly ordered an MRI to be done. They pulled her mother away, who was close to tears.

"My own daughter doesn't even recognize me." she mumbled as the door to the room closed behind her.

After all the MRI scans were done, the doctors had diagnosed Aradia with having amnesia. Not bad amnesia, but still amnesia that would probably take months to cure. As the doctors stepped outside the room to discuss what was to be done, they allowed two more people into the room. Feferi ran to Aradia's side, on the verge of tears herself. Sollux had placed himself alongside the bed, and although he didn't show it, he was devastated.

"Aradia! Oh my cod, I thought you were dead!" Feferi said, grasping Aradia's arm.

"AA, I'm so glad you're alive. I honestly don't know what I would've done if you were dead. When I first got the call from FF, I almost cried. But I'm glad you're okay now." Sollux said, choking back tears.

"Thanks you two. But to be perfectly honest, I really don't know who you guys are. I think you're supposed to be my friends, is that right?" Aradia asked. Sollux and Feferi were shocked beyond words. Then, Feferi burst into tears.

"No! No! No! No! No! This isn't fair! Aradia, you're not supposed to have amnesia! You're supposed to be with us! Don't you remember me, your best friend since ninth grade?" Feferi sobbed.

"Well, I actually don't remember going through ninth grade. Come to think of it, I don't know what grade I'm in." Aradia said. And that's when reality hit her hard. She had lost so much of her memory, she didn't even know what grade she was in. And the looks on her supposed friends' faces just made her feel even more terrible. She started to cry too, and Sollux was stuck with comforting them both while trying not to shed a tear himself.

"AA-or Aradia, since you probably don't know my nickname I have for you, listen to me. Do you remember your last name?" Sollux asked in a gentle voice. Aradia concentrated for a minute before answering.

"It's Megido. Aradia Megido." she said, after sniffling a few times. Sollux's and Feferi's faces lit up when she said this, and Aradia knew she had done something right. She smiled while Fef cheered.

"Alright, do you remember anything else? Anything at all?" Sollux asked. Aradia concentrated hard again.

"Well I remember passing elementary school, and part of middle school. But I don't remember meeting you or her." Aradia answered. Sollux nodded, urging Aradia to go on. "Uh, well... I know that my favorite animal is the ram, and my zodiac sign is Aries, and I'm pretty sure I have a sister..." Aradia went on, listing basic facts and personality traits about herself. She got the majority of the facts right, but was still hazy on all the most important things, such as school, driving, family, etc.

After a about an hour of discussing, Sollux and Feferi had made a decision. They decided they were going to help Aradia get her complete memory back. No matter what they had to do, they were going to do it. Aradia, upon hearing their decision, was almost in tears of joy. She knew whoever these people were, whether they were lying about being her friends or not, were very kind people, and obviously cared for her a lot. The doctors and her mother stepped into the room by the time Sollux and Feferi had left, and Aradia had told them all about their plan. The doctors and Mrs. Megido agreed that it was best that Sollux and Feferi helped her out, since a person with amnesia often regains their memory by being in familiar surroundings. They released Aradia after discussing medical bills and everything else Aradia's mom might need to know, and Aradia had discovered that she had a broken arm. Once they were in the car, Aradia asked why her arm was broken.

"Dear, you were in a bus crash, and that's why you lost your memory, and how you broke your arm." Mrs. Megido answered, secretly hoping that it would spark Aradia's memory. But Aradia just looked puzzled, and kind of shocked. Her mom sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long time before her daughter remembered everything. Not only was it going to be a long time, it was also going to be a painful one. Aradia's mom knew that eventually Aradia would ask about her family, and their family in particular was a sore subject.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, all the students noticed that Aradia was more quiet than usual. They also noticed her blank stares as the lecturers explained concepts she no longer knew how to process. They knew she had been involved in the terrible bus crash, but none knew of the side effect of amnesia that came with. The teachers knew perfectly well however, and helped her as much as possible. But the truth was, it broke their hearts to see a once bright, young girl such as herself, slip into something almost as bad as a coma. They were afraid that Aradia would have to take ninth grade all over again.

"They told me in the worst case scenario, I'd even have to consider going back to middle school." Aradia said. She had just explained to Sollux and Feferi about the consequences of her memory loss. Feferi choked on her sandwich upon hearing the news.

"There is NO way I am letting you go back to middle school!" Feferi exclaimed. Sollux nodded in agreement.

"Yeah AA, I'll re-teach you every math and science class if you want. FF will have to teach you English and other social studies things, since I barely passed those." Sollux said kind of sheepishly. Feferi was completely on board with the plan. Aradia smiled and thanked the two friends. Then, she looked away, embarrassed.

"You know, at first I thought you guys weren't really my friends, because I lost so much of my memory, but now I see I was being silly the whole time. You two really care for me a lot." she said, still looking away. Sollux only smirked, while Feferi giggled.

"It's okay Aradia. That's what best friends are for, right? To help other best friends in a time of need!" Sollux nodded in agreement. And then, the sweet, sappy moment was ruined.

"Hey Sol. Hey Fef. Hey Ar. What's up? Doin' what you losers are usually doin'?" said a certain Ampora as he sat down like he owned the table. Feferi just rolled her eyes, but Sollux smirked.

"Hey Fishdick. Yeah, we're doing what we're usually doing, but at least we're hanging out together, unlike a certain friendless douche-canoe I know." he said, loving Eridan's offended expression.

"Well, at least I USED to have a girlfriend, unlike a certain lispy bastard I know." he said, eyeing Feferi, who promptly smacked him and told him to go away. Suddenly, Aradia piped up.

"Wait, Feferi, you dated this guy?" Aradia asked. At that moment, Sollux and Feferi had only one thought:

_We are so screwed._

They both knew that if Eridan, out of all people, knew about Aradia's memory loss, that he'd blab to the whole school, as he was the worst secret keeper in the history of secret keepers. And the last thing they needed was the whole school bombarding Aradia with questions about her amnesia. And Eridan knew perfectly well that Aradia was the one who made Feferi feel better after their break up. So, Sollux saved their asses last minute.

"ED, FF has been trying to forget you since the break up, so she's asked that we forget too. And so far, AA has been doing a good job, until you ruined it." Sollux said with a disappointing tone. The cover up had worked, for Eridan actually looked really guilty, and slowly got up, and walked away. Feferi looked at Sollux and silently thanked him. They both turned to Aradia, who looked guiltier than Eridan had.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know... I almost ruined it for me." Aradia said sadly. Sollux lifted her chin.

"Hey, it's alright AA. We probably should've told you anyway." Feferi nodded in agreement, as if to say, "it's ok, everyone makes mistakes." But that still didn't seem to cheer Aradia up.

"Ugh, I can't take much more of this!" she said, pounding her fist on the table. "Do you know how hard it is to watch your friends and family treat you like a five year old who needs help walking and talking? I hate this feeling! I hate my life!" she said, getting up and running off. Sollux and Feferi just looked at each other, hopeless and lost for words.

The rest of the day did not improve. She remembered some things about the hallways in the schools, which was a plus, but by the time she got to her archeology class, she honestly had no idea what she was doing in there.

_What am I doing here? What's so significant about all these bones?_ And then, another thought struck her.

_Why did I even like archeology in the first place?_


	4. Chapter 4

Aradia had made it through the rest of the day, remembering random memories here and there, but not feeling accomplished at all. She just couldn't stop thinking the same thing over and over. _Why did I come here? Archeology makes me cringe._ By the time she had gotten home, her mom had returned from work, and saw the troubled look on her daughter's face.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Mrs. Megido asked rubbing her daughter's back. Aradia just sighed sadly and answered with the typical response of "nothing." Her mom was still concerned, but moved on anyway. "How was your day at school?" Aradia sighed again.

"It was really frustrating ok? I like my friends and all, but I honestly don't remember why I went there in the first place! And my friends are trying to help, but it's hard letting them help when you when you don't even know when to shut up and pay attention to things that could help you remember stuff, and, and, ugh, I hate this! I hate having amnesia! Why can't my life just go back to normal?" Aradia said as the tears started to flow down her face. Her mom, now heart broken, tried her best to calm her down.

"It's ok Aradia. I know that it's hard-"

"No! You don't know that it's hard! You've never had amnesia as far as I'm concerned! Unless that's another thing that you haven't told me! I'm so done with everything." Aradia said as she started to storm away. Mrs. Megidofelt guilty. She had been very secretive lately, and that pissed her daughter off more than school did. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"Aradia wait! You remember that your birthday is in a few days, don't you?" Aradia stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned to face her distraught mother.

"Yeah, so?" she asked cautiously.

"And you remembered you wanted an Indiana Jones hat, right?"

"No... But it doesn't matter now! I hate archeology! I don't even know why I was sent to that damn school in the first place!" Aradia said angrily. Aradia's mom was shocked. Never once since sixth grade had Aradia used "hate" and "archeology" in the same sentence. Or at least not since... Mrs. Megido shuddered at the memory. Luckily for her, Aradia hadn't noticed the slight shudder, and had walked up to her room, slamming the door behind her. At this point, Mrs. Megido didn't know whether to be upset, or relieved. Archeology had been a big passion of Aradia's ever since their family had an, er, "incident" occur, and her mom had wanted Aradia to forget about the incident ever since. But at the same time, Mrs. Megido knew that Aradia had wanted to follow her dreams, and she certainly didn't want to stop her daughter from living her dream. But, now she just wasn't sure what to think anymore. Aradia's mom sat down and buried her head in her elbows. When would the curse on her family end?

Meanwhile, Aradia was upstairs, hating everything. She was on the verge of tears again, and was ready to end it all if she had to. And then, she remembered something else very important. Her sister. She knew she had one, but her memory of her was really hazy and unclear. The thing Aradia was now trying to so desperately find out was why her sister wasn't helping out with her problem. Everyone she knew had at least attempted to help, but her sister hadn't been around at all. This made her even more angry to think about. Big sisters were supposed to help little sisters, right? She stormed out of her room and straight into her sister's.

"Alright Damara, where the fuck are you hiding? And don't give me any of that Japanese shit you always do! You know perfectly well that I can't speak a word!" Aradia said angrily. Her eyes darted around the room, in search of her sister. The bed she looked under looked like it hadn't been used in weeks. She looked under the desk, which was dusty from the lack of use. In fact, everything in the room was dusty and old. Aradia suddenly was confused. Was Damara already ready to move out? Aradia had decided to look again tomorrow, for tomorrow was Friday, and she had plenty of time to find out where Damara was.

The school day passed by slowly, and Feferi and Sollux's lessons of the ninth grade curriculum were hard to pay attention to, because Damara was still on her mind.

"Hey Aradia, what's wrong? You seem kinda spacey today." Feferi said during their lunch. Aradia just shrugged.

"Well, I just can't seem to get into your guy's lessons." Aradia said, referring to Sollux as well. Feferi looked worried.

"Well, I can make them more fun, if you-"

"No it's not that. It's just... I've been thinking about my sister lately. I've been wondering why she's never around. I can't get through this amnesia on my... hey Feferi, what are you staring at?" Aradia had asked, noticing in the middle of talking about her sister, Fef's eyes had widened, almost with horror shown in them. Aradia's heart began to pound. She had never seen her friend this terrified, not even when she found out Aradia had gotten amnesia. But Feferi had shaken her trance, and smiled again, like nothing had happened.

"Nothing, it's just that you mentioned your sister, and I remembered something weird." Feferi said, trying to force a giggle out after she had spoken. At this point, Aradia was suspicious. Something wasn't right, and she intended to find out what it was.

The school day was finally over, and Aradia knew that tomorrow was her birthday. But she couldn't focus on being excited. She could hardly remember how old she was anyway. But the main issue was finding what Damara's deal was. It was like trying to dig up bones of the past, but Aradia had made it very clear that she wasn't interested in bones and artifacts anymore, so that comparison wouldn't work with her. Once she reached her elder sibling's room, she began to rummage around, looking for anything she could to give her a general idea of why Damara was gone. Finally after a half an hour of searching, she came across a shoe box under Damara's bed. It was full of baby pictures and other things Aradia thought was useless junk, until she stumbled upon a key. It was a small brass key, and Aradia had wondered why it was there. Then, she remembered that there was a small, locked cabinet in the office of their house, and her mom had claimed they had lost the key quite some time ago.

_But if mom had lost it, why is it in here?_ Aradia thought. That's when her suspicions grew to the highest they could get. She ran to the office, opened the cabinet, and took a peek inside. She gasped, eyes wide with horror.

_My sister... Oh God..._


	5. Chapter 5

Aradia pulled out the paper that rested in the box. It was part of a newspaper, with an obituary attached. Aradia read some of the paper.

'...police found the clothes of 21 year old Damara Megido. They were found near Crystal Lake, with no evidence whatsoever of torture, rape, etc. Her body has not been recovered yet, and the suspect is still on the run...'

Then, something spectacular happened. Aradia was suddenly blasted with memories, like an ocean wave crashing up on shore. She remembered the fateful bus ride, her crush on Sollux, her birthday, everything had come back. But most importantly of all, her memory of why she wanted to become an archeologist had come back. Back when she first heard about Damara's death, she wanted to become an anthropologist, because she was seeking vengeance on the person who had killed her sister. However, she later did some research on anthropology work done with other victims. Some of the stories were so brutal that it made her cry even though it didn't affect her directly. She later decided that she wanted to become an archeologist. Being an archeologist is easier than doing something that made you cry. But at this point, that was all she felt like doing. So she did. She broke down and thought of how messed up her life was. When her mom came home, she found her poor daughter on the office floor, sobbing her eyes out. Mrs. Megido soon found out why.

"I see you found the obituary and the news paper clipping." she said with a sad sigh. She picked her daughter up off the floor, held her in her arms, and rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way..." her mom said. Aradia looked up, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"I-it's not just that, mom. I remember everything! I got my memories back!" Aradia said, managing a small smile. Her mom, surprised at how short of a time it took to get the memories back, hugged her daughter ecstatically and cheered, cheering her daughter up immediately. Later, they celebrated with Aradia's favorite meal, as they discussed the whole ordeal.

"So your birthday's coming up." her mom said after a while of talking.

"Yeah, I still wanna have it here. I just hope that Fef-" She froze in mid sentence. Her mom gave her an odd look. "Oh my god! I just remembered something!" Aradia said as she dropped her fork and got up from the table, dashing upstairs. She retrieved her phone from her room and dialed Feferi's number.

"Hello?" Feferi answered.

"Fef! I remembered what I wanted for my birthday! I want an archeology hat just like Indian Jones!" Aradia said excitedly. Feferi was confused.

"But... I thought you told Sollux you didn't like archeology anymore..." Feferi said.

"That's the thing! I remember why I like it! I remember everything!" said Aradia excitedly. She smiled as she heard Feferi squeal from the other side of the phone.

"Oh my cod this is amazing! You gotta tell Sollux! He'll be so happy! Now I gotta go find your hat. Bye Aradia!" Feferi said as she hung up. Aradia dialed Sollux's number and felt her heart pound. She had just remembered what she had wanted to tell him for so long. But she couldn't do it now. She was too excited about her regained memory.

"Hey AA." Sollux greeted.

"Hello Sollux! You'll be happy to know that I remembered your little birthday present that you were supposedly going to get me. I hope it's good Mr. Captor." she said, excited for his reaction.

"You... you remembered my last name! Does that mean your memory's back?" he asked. Aradia giggled and answered.

"Yes."

After awhile of talking, Sollux had hung up, and Aradia knew that everything was going to be alright.

The day of her birthday had finally arrived, and she couldn't have been more overjoyed than she was. Her two closest friends had come over and they had the time of their lives in the local pool. The best part though, was at the end of the day. The presents had been opened, all except one. Unfortunately, Feferi had a swim meet to go to, so she couldn't stay for the last present. But it was okay with everyone, and they promised they'd reveal it to her on Monday. The present was from Sollux. Aradia had opened it, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a MarrowTracker 2.0. Sollux's family, being all techy and shit, always had the latest technology with them, and this happened to be one of the inventions that they had lying around. The thing was supposed to be able to detect really, really old bone marrow, even if it was practically undetectable, and Sollux knew how much this would aid Aradia's expeditions. The card that came with it was good too. It read, 'AA, I know how much you love archeology, and well... this is kind of awkward to say, but I love you as much as you love archeology, which is a whole lot. Yeah. I suck at writing sappy shit. Happy birthday.' The end sentence even had a little heart. Aradia giggled and kissed Sollux, which made him blush very hard. To Aradia, that day was the most perfect day ever.

A week after her birthday, Aradia decided she was going to do what she had wanted to do for a long, long time. She told her mom that she'd be taking a walk in the local park. But her mom didn't know that really Aradia was heading somewhere else entirely. She grabbed her bag, her hat, and her MarrowTracker 2.0, and set out.

The day continued to be beautiful as Aradia headed toward her final destination. She reached Crystal Lake, and took out the MarrowTracker 2.0. Her little expedition took her about two hours, but she was happy when she finally received beeps, telling her that she had found the thing she was looking for. Aradia took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the police.

"Hello, this is Aradia Megido. I think I've finally found my sister's body."

* * *

Well, I'm finally done. I'm sorry about the ending, it seems kinda awkward to me :P but I hope you enjoyed, and I wish I could hug you all :D by the way, new one shot coming soon, so stay tuned! (heh I rhymed x3)


End file.
